


Sunshine

by alaehcimv



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaehcimv/pseuds/alaehcimv
Summary: This was the first thing I've written in a while so I hope it turned out well. It was kinda short but I hope you liked it. If you didn't yell at me in the comments or something I guess. Also don't ask about the title cause I didn't know what else to title it.





	Sunshine

Chan woke up Friday morning on the floor in a nest of blankets and pillows that was made the night before. He rolled over groaning, shoving his head into the closest thing, which happened to be his boyfriend’s chest, to block the sunlight that filtered through the blinds into the room. With his face still against his makeshift pillow he reached over blindly looking for his phone to check the time.  
“It’s 7:20, time to get up sunshine.” Chan stopped looking for his phone, lifting his head slightly from where he was resting it and glared at Woojin before shoving his head back into his chest mumbling a muffled ‘no’. Woojin pushed him off his chest and sat up watching as Chan rolled over before crying dramatically. “My own boyfriend doesn’t want me, I guess all I can do now is die.”  
Woojin stared down at his boyfriend and let out a small laugh mumbling something about him being a ‘overdramatic idiot’. After staring down at Chan for a few more seconds he began packing his notebooks, that were left out after last night’s study session, back into his backpack. “Come on sunshine get up or else we’ll be late for class."  
“You care about academics over your boyfriend’s health, I’m dying and you don’t care!” Chan cried watching Woojin began to look through his closet. “When he’s being a drama queen I don’t. Do you have any hoodies that aren’t black sunshine?”  
“No, maybe, I don’t know, and I don’t know why you keep calling me sunshine, I’m dark and brooding not sunny.” Chan said finally getting up and walking to his closet standing next to Woojin and grabbing a black sleeveless shirt. “Sure you are batman.” Woojin said with a teasing tone. “I call you sunshine cause that’s what you are.” He said grabbing a green hoodie from the back of the closet and putting it on, walking to Chans desk to grab his hat. “You know, you need more color in your closet, maybe I’ll buy you a pink shirt for your birthday.”  
“Buy me a pink shirt and I’ll break up with you.” Woojin laughed at the threat “Don’t laugh at me I will!” The blonde exclaimed. “Sure you will sunshine, you wouldn’t last two days without me.” Woojin teased, grabbing his backpack before walking over to Chan tapping him on the cheek lightly and walking to the bedroom door. “Oh, and sorry I can’t walk with you to school today, I have some papers I need to turn in before classes start.”  
“It’s fine, I’ll see you at lunch to work on the project, right? To make up for what we didn’t do last night.” Chan asked as he put on beanie and grabbed his backpack. Taking Woojin’s hand pulling him down the hallway to the kitchen before parting, Woojin walking to the front door and Chan going to the fridge.  
“Yeah, same spot as always and don’t forget you have a math test today, don’t skip it. I don’t care how much you hate Mr. Kim; I’ll drag you to class personally if you aren’t there.” Woojin threatened as he was walking out the door, the annoyed groan he got told him Chan would be in class. Smirking in satisfaction, he started walking down the driveway stopping halfway as Chan called his name. Turning around thinking he had left something; he was about to ask why Chan had called him. Before he could though, Chan gave him a short kiss on the lips, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. Cheeks turning darker as he watched as Woojin’s smile grow, before he pecked Chan’s lips one more time, watching as his boyfriend’s cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. After saying a short ‘goodbye’ and a ‘see ya later’ Woojin started walking back down the driveway and in the direction of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I've written in a while so I hope it turned out well. It was kinda short but I hope you liked it. If you didn't yell at me in the comments or something I guess. Also don't ask about the title cause I didn't know what else to title it.


End file.
